Chernobyl
by Kurisuten-chan
Summary: "I-It's my fault!" Katyusha suddenly burst out, sobbing like Belarus was on her deathbed. Which, depending oh her appearence, she might be. Not that Natalia would ever let a little nuclear fallout bother her. Belarus, Ukraine, and a smidgen of Russia.


**Kuri-Kuri:** I do not own Hetalia. Sadly. I would suck at writing it, though, so it's probably good I don't own it. Oh well.

* * *

**Chernobyl**

_A Hetalia Fanfiction_

* * *

Belarus slowly peeled her blue eyes open, wincing as her head was assaulted by a throbbing pain and burning heat, causing her to squint and take in a sharp breath.

"Natalia!" a voice to her left cried out, sounding surprised, relieved, anxious, and fatigued all at the same time.

Her eyes moved sluggishly over to take in a busty woman with platinum blonde hair, her older sister Ukraine. Katyusha's green-blue eyes were tear filled, and she looked pale and tired. Her face was flushed, and she looked generally pretty sick.

"How are you feeling?" the elder nation asked worriedly, nervously wringing her hands and leaning forward on the chair she was sitting in that was placed next to her younger sister's bed.

"Ah," Belarus started, surprised to find her voice much smaller and weaker than normal, as she struggled into a sitting position. "I'm fine."

However, it was bluntly obvious that she was _not_ fine. At all. The younger blonde nation caught a glimpse of her reflection in the windowpane behind her sister and was frankly quite shocked at what she saw. The deep blue of her eyes had dulled, she, like her sister, was pale and flushed, and her hair was looking unhealthy and brittle.

"Wha-" she started, voice faltering. "What happened?"

At this question Ukraine burst into tears, burying her face into the sheets of Belarus' bed, sputtering something unintelligible through her, rather violent, sobbing, and thoroughly soaking a nice spot of the blanket.

"Katyusha tell me what-" Belarus began to demand again, more sternly this time, before she suddenly was overcome with a feeling of nausea, leaning forward and covering her mouth with her hand.

Ukraine quickly halted her sobbing, anxious as to why her sister had abruptly stopped speaking, and quickly stood up, swaying and stumbling slightly as she awkwardly carried over a (much needed) trashcan, handing over a couple of tissues after Belarus had finished uncomfortably emptying the contents of her stomach. Natalia didn't respond as she shakily took the tissues from her older sister.

"I-It's my fault!" Ukraine suddenly burst out after a few moments of silence, startling the younger nation slightly (although it was barely noticeable). "I-it-Chernobyl!"

Belarus was rather confused by this confusing confession for a few moments before she began to remember. Approximately forty-eight hours ago, reactor number four in a nuclear power plant in Ukraine called Chernobyl exploded, spewing radioactive iodine, zirconium-95, niobium-95, lanthanum-140, cerium-144, various noble gasses such as krypton and xenon, and many other substances into the atmosphere, contaminating parts of Ukraine, Russia, Belarus and much of Europe.

Natalia tried to speak again, her voice nearly inaudible, before clearing her throat and attempting to speak again.

"Go lie down," she commanded, although it didn't sound like much of a command in her weakened state.

"Bu-but I need to take care of you-" Katyusha started, tears pricking at the corners of her green-blue eyes again, but Belarus could see her shaking slightly from fatigue and notice how her eyes were slightly crossed, probably from dizziness.

The long haired nation shook her head, regretting it slightly as the room around her spun, dazing her for a few moments. "You need to rest. I'm fine."

Although it was painfully obvious that the sickly nation was not in good health, Ukraine reluctantly agreed, knowing how stubborn her sister could be, even if she looked like she was on her deathbed.

"Oh, Natalia, I'm so sorry!" Ukraine choked again as she shakily stood, a hand against the wall for support. "I promise I'll be back to check up on you! I'll come every day and-"

The short haired nation broke out into tears again, and Belarus found the energy to roll her eyes at her crybaby older sister. "Just…go."

Ukraine nodded through her tears, before heading out the door. The long haired nation sighed slightly as she heard the door close, wincing as a throb of pain shot through her skull. The female nation gazed out the window for a few moments before lying back down to rest.

* * *

Belarus blinked the haziness of sleep out of her blue eyes as she took in her surroundings again, gritting her teeth as the room spun and her forehead burned. She looked over to her left to find her elder sister once again sitting in the chair next to her bed, but this time the short haired nation was slumped over onto her bed, her fatigue laden breaths whistling softly. A splash of color caught Natalia's eye and she glanced over at her bedside table to find a vase containing two bright sunflowers. She blinked for a second before the edges of her lips twitched up in a slight smile, laying her head back down and drifting, once again, off into sleep.

* * *

**Kuri-Kuri:** Yes! Cut! I've been meaning to write another Hetalia fic for a while, but haven't gotten around to it…anyway, as you can probably guess, this was inspired by the horrible events of Chernobyl. I was reading about it recently (don't ask why) and I thought up this fic. I hope it was okay, and that Belarus wasn't too OOC, but this is my first time writing her (and Ukraine, although I think I did better with her…). Also, if you're wondering why it was Belarus who was confined to bed as opposed to Ukraine, 70% of the fallout from Chernobyl ended up in Belarus. Ukraine was pretty sick too, but I thought, because of all the fallout, that Natalia might be slightly sicker. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! I hope you liked it! Also, if there were any facts that were wrong, please tell me! I'm trying to make this at least a little historically accurate! Bye!


End file.
